


DC Comics Prompts/Fanfic Ideas

by Aflashofthought



Category: Batgirl - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, Justice League, Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin - Fandom, Teen Titans, Young Justice
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Many characters haven't appeared in a prompt yet, New 52, and pre-reboot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aflashofthought/pseuds/Aflashofthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will turn into a collection of would be works that I just don't have the time to write out. So if you like one that you see leave a comment, I'll get back to you and let you know it's yours! </p><p>If you want to add a prompt just email me at<br/> aflashofthought@gmail.com<br/>I'll process it and add it and let you know when it's up! Just please provide all the information that you find in my prompts/ideas.</p><p>I just ask that you state at some point in the endnotes, footnotes or summary that the idea originally came from me or one of the other benefactors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jaytim - Haunted

JayTim - Haunted

 

Verse - New 52

 

Timeline - Just hours after Death In The Family's conclusion 

 

Mood - Sad, Depressed, Angsty

 

Ending - Authors Choice of Happy or Sad

 

Must's - Base it off of the lyrics

 

Prompt -

 

Oh, holding my breath

Won't lose you again

Something's made your eyes

Go Cold

Come on, come on

Don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted

Come on, come on

Don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breath

Whenever you're gone

Can't turn back

Now I'm haunted


	2. Dick Grayson - Story Idea

Dick Grayson Story Idea

 

Verse - Pre-Reboot

 

Timeline - A few days after the conclusion of the time Nightwing spends traveling with Tarantula after Blockbuster dies

 

Must's - Talk about how Nightwing was raped by Tarantula and how that brought back memories of what Mirage did back during the Tales of the Teen Titans.

 

Characters - Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Donna Troy (Troia) or Koriand'r (Starfire)

 

Prompt -

 

Dick goes back to spend some time with the Titans just after the situation with Blockbuster and Tarantula. It dredges up bad memories, he has a Nightmare, Troia/Starfire comfort him and let him talk about it.


	3. DickTim - Only Teardrops

DickTim - Dick Grayson/Tim Drake

Theme - Only Teardrops (song)

Mood - Sad, Angsty, Unhappy Ending

Timeline - Shortly after Bruce comes back and Dick returns to being Nightwing.

 

Prompt/Idea - Dick and Tim have always had a complicated relationship. But at least they were friends. Now they are strained and going about fixing each other in all the wrong ways that are all right for them both. 

 

'Maybe, maybe we, as humans, just enjoying punishing ourselves for things we can't control. Because the pain makes the guilt go away.' - Tim Drake

 

Lyrics -

 

Eye for an eye

We tear each other apart

Please tell me why

Why do we make it so hard

Look at us now

We've only got ourselves to blame

It's such a shame

How many times

Can we win and lose

How many times

Can we break the rules

Between us

Only Teardrops

How many times

Do we have to fight

How many times

Until we get it right

Between us

Only Teardrops


End file.
